


04:10

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ... or not, Abstract, Alternate Universe, Dreams vs. Reality, Hari KazuSei 2015, M/M, Romance, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, walaupun saya kayaknya ga pantes bilang gitu ups
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam mimpi-mimpinya, hidup imajinasi terliarnya.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Hari KazuSei 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04:10

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ada ketukan-ketukan teratur yang terdengar dari arah pintu apartemen Akashi. Sang pria berambut merah meletakkan kertas surat perjanjian tanah yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Ia berdiri meninggalkan sofa, lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Akashi menemukan seorang pria lain yang berambut hitam di balik pintu.

" _Hai, Sei-chan. Boleh aku masuk?_ "

Akashi tidak berkedip, dan sepasang mata merahnya masih lurus ke depan. "Boleh."

Begitu pria tadi masuk, Akashi menutup pintu apartemen. Ia tidak mengikuti langkah pria bermata biru keperakan barusan. Akashi hanya mengamati bagaimana apartemennya diputari oleh sang pria berambut hitam.

"Kau mau berjalan sampai kakimu putus, Kazu?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kazu menoleh ke arah suara, kemudian terbahak di detik berikutnya.

" _Jangan gunakan kata yang demikian, Sei-chan. Kakiku bisa sungguhan putus kalau kau yang bicara_ ," ujar Kazu sembari memangkas jarak dan mendekati posisi Akashi sekarang. Di hadapan Akashi, tinggi mereka terlihat tidak berbeda jauh. Akashi tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kazu menggenggam tangan Akashi, lalu perlahan menarik si pria berambut merah menuju dapur. Di sana, Kazu melepas jemari Akashi, baru membuka kulkas empunya apartemen dan mulai mengacak isinya. Akashi diam di tempat, tak bereaksi sedikit pun menyaksikan kediamannya diberantaki oleh Kazu.

Tiba-tiba, mata Akashi terasa kering hingga ia harus mengedipkan mata.

Akashi menemukan seorang pria berpostur begitu tinggi dan rambut yang berwarna hijau tengah berdiri depan kulkas.

" _Aku tidak dapat menemukan kaleng sup kacang merah, Sei. Kauhabiskan lagi?_ "

Jemari Akashi seketika mengepal dengan amat kuat. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan sosok yang masih berada di dapurnya. Rasa muak mendadak memenuhi dadanya, dan sebelum ia muntah, lebih baik ia pergi tidur saja.

Akashi menemukan pemuda berambut biru di atas kasurnya, sedang membaca Deathly Hallows dengan teramat tenang.

"Keluar dari kamarku," desis Akashi ketika mendapati kamarnya terinvasi pula. Pemuda bermata biru yang Akashi maksud tidak bergerak semili pun. Tatapan kedua mata pemuda itu tetap datar dan terfokus pada isi halaman buku.

" _Kurasa kau yang paling tahu, betapa tidak mengenakkannya ditinggal sendiri. Benar, bukan, Akashi-kun?_ "

Tangan kanan Akashi bergetar hebat, betapa pun ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tremor yang sedang tercipta. Akashi memilih untuk keluar secepat-cepatnya dari kamar.

Akashi menemukan pria tinggi dengan rambut warna kelabu di depan rak buku ruang tengahnya.

Pria tersebut membelakangi Akashi, tapi Akashi tahu wajah siapa yang ada di balik kepala yang ia lihat. Ia ingin berteriak sangat kencang untuk mengusir orang yang tidak ia harapkan keberadaannya.

" _Seperti biasa, bacaanmu membosankan semua, Bocah._ "

Akashi merasakan pusing yang teramat menerpanya. Sepertinya ia terkena migrain, sampai-sampai ia harus memegangi tengkoraknya yang terasa berdenyut. Sambil tertatih menuju tempat meletakkan kotak pertolongan pertama, Akashi merasakan lengan yang lebih besar merangkulnya dari samping.

" _Kamu selalu memaksakan diri. Bertahun-tahun berlalu pun, sifat keras kepalamu tetap bertahan, Akashi._ "

Akashi menemukan pria yang lebih tua darinya, pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketegasan serta wibawa.

Sang pria berambut merah jatuh berlutut di tempat, oleh karena energi tubuhnya terasa habis dalam sekejap. Sebentar lagi ia akan ambruk ke depan, atau ke belakang, atau ke samping, andai saja tidak ada lengan-lengan yang menahannya.

"… Seharusnya, aku yang membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Kazu…."

Kazu hanya tersenyum di depan Akashi, tanpa menunjukkan rasa tersinggung sedikit pun. Kata-kata Akashi hanyalah angin lalu di telinganya, dan tidak akan pernah lagi bermakna untuknya. Kazu mengangkat Akashi dengan lembut, perlahan-lahan membantunya berdiri, barulah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Kazu berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Akashi, " _Di sini, aku dapat menjadi apapun yang kamu inginkan…._ "

Garis-garis air terbentuk di kedua pipi Akashi. Badannya lemas, dan ia tidak bisa memeluk balik maupun mendorong pergi pria yang sedang mendekapnya.

"Kau selalu salah kaprah. Aku tidak butuh orang lain. Aku hanya mencintai—"

Sosok yang tadi memeluknya mendadak hilang, sehingga Akashi jatuh terbaring di lantai apartemennya yang berkarpet. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah kanan, balkon apartemennya terlihat begitu jelas. Di situ seorang remaja berdiri, dan Akashi sangat mengenal bangun tubuh siapa yang sedang dipakai oleh Kazu kali ini.

Kazu menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih tak bisa bergerak. Akashi merasa kosong detik itu juga, juga merasa tombak tak kasat mata menusuk punggung dan menembus jantungnya.

Akashi menemukan iris biru keperakan yang begitu cemerlang, khas siswa SMA yang penuh dengan harapan masa depan.

" _Tenang, Sei-chan. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpimu._ "

Usai berkata demikian, Kazu melompat dari balkon Akashi, dan sekalipun lantai apartemennya dengan tanah jauh sekali jaraknya, Akashi dapat mendengar debum tubuh membentur tanah serta tulang-tulang yang patah menusuk organ dalam. Suara-suara itu menggema di dalam kepalanya, menggema memenuhi apartemennya yang kosong,

sampai selama-lamanya.

—

.  
.  
.

_Tik._

**[04:07]**

_Tik._

**[04:08]**

_Tik._

**[04:09]**

_Ti—_

Akashi Seijuurou membuka mata, membiarkan iris dwiwarna merah dan emas membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan. Ia melirik jam digital yang tergantung di dinding di hadapannya. Lampu LED merah membuat jam masih dapat dibaca meski dalam suasana tanpa penerangan memadai seperti di kamarnya kini.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, sambil berharap bersama dengan karbon dioksida yang ia buang, sisa-sisa mimpi buruknya juga ikut keluar dari kepalanya.

Ini sudah tahun ketiganya mengalami mimpi yang serupa. Akashi benar-benar tidak tahu sampai kapan hal ini akan terus terulang. Mungkin, seperti dalam mimpinya, hal ini akan terus dan terus berlangsung,

sampai selama-lamanya.

.  
.  
.

 

> _[Sei-chan mengabaikan koran lama yang tidak pernah berubah posisinya di atas nakas. Tanggal yang tertera pada koran tersebut adalah 4 Oktober tiga tahun yang lalu, dan berita utama yang tertera pada koran tersebut adalah diplomat Jepang untuk Indonesia, tewas bunuh diri pada pukul empat pagi lewat sepuluh menit, dengan cara melompat dari balkon apartemennya. Diduga, penyebab sang diplomat yang bernama Takao Kazunari bunuh diri adalah—]_

.  
.  
.

— _ik._

**[04:10]**

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari kazusei 2015, laskar kazusei indonesia!
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
